


Symptomatology

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Lucius Malfoy is bad at feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has some difficulties to understand the difference between allergies or diseases and attraction to someone other than his wife.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Symptomatology

Lucius Malfoy was sick. Lucius Malfoy must have been sick.

This evidence hit him hard as he walked past the desk of his intern, Harry Potter. It was the most rational and reasonable interpretation to explain all these symptoms that were attacking him from all sides and disturbing him in his work.

Redness, heat, trembling, shortness of breath, tightness in the stomach.

The forty-year-old had believed, in the last few days, that it was a mild allergy. Lucius had almost driven Fleur Delacour, his assistant, crazy with her requests – _move the library, please_ ; _what did you exactly put in my coffee?_ ; _are you wearing a new perfume?; did you order a new product to develop the photographs?_

He had even made an appointment with an allergist to rule on his problem. Lucius thought, distractedly, that he could google his symptoms again. Perhaps he could find a second logical explanation for this ridiculous situation?

"Mr Malfoy?"

The blond man stopped outside his office door at Potter's voice. This innocent voice that was coursing through his veins. His brain was suddenly assailed with flashes, with that innocent voice saying the name _Malfoy_ , purring, moaning, gasping for breath. His left hand clenched in a fist. He hated his fertile imagination.

"I have retouched photograph 8 of the Voldemort Project. Would you like it sent to you?" Harry continued, in a worried tone.

Rhetorical question.

Obviously, Potter was going to have to get his work to him. He was his intern - and, it would be a huge honour for the student, if he didn't go back to photograph 8 and edit it again. It was, in fact, a privilege in itself that he was working on the Voldemort project. Harry was well aware of this. Lucius Malfoy was a leading light in his field.

When he finally turned to the student, he was caught by those emerald green eyes staring at him. He felt, again, that tightness in his belly: as if his insides were twisting to make a knot.

"Yes, Potter."

With those two words, Lucius entered his office. Or rather, he ran away.

That morning, he didn't take a look at the frame of Narcissa's photo on the left side of his computer.


End file.
